Un dia bastante extraño
by Fazen
Summary: Seto decide ir al cine con Mokuba sin saber que un dia bastante tranquilo, lo haria perderse en un mundo de locos en busca de un cachorro bastante escurridizo.


No soy dueño de Yu gi oh ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

><p>En un cine en el centro de ciudad Domino dos jóvenes, bueno realmente dos hermanos salen del cine después de la película. Esto sin duda seria la escena más normal si uno de ellos no fuera el CEO más poderoso de la ciudad Domino, si no tal vez de todo Japón.<p>

Como era costumbre tenía su cara de amargado y pocos amigos, por si fuera poco sobresaltaba una vena en su frente, estaba bastante furioso; la razón era un pequeño de ojos azules y cabello negro alborotado llamado Mokuba.

-Vamos Seto no estuvo tan mala – decía el chico refiriéndose a la película de la cual acababan de ver.

-Como puedes decir eso Mokuba, era absurda, no tenía ningún tipo de lógica- exclamaba con bastante fastidio el más alto- además dime como un ser tan pequeño puede crecer a ese tamaño con tan solo comer es algo imposible y luego de eso comer de otra cosa para hacerse tan pero tan pequeño, está peor que los cuentos del disque dichoso Faraón- termino diciendo el asegurándose que le había impregnado toda su molestia a cada palabra. Logrando hacer que el más pequeño se le escape un suspiro intentando resignarse.

-Hermano era tan solo una película infantil ¿Qué esperabas?- le menciona el otro

-Hmm- voltea al ver al más joven con sus ojos azules que solo con la mirada se entendía el cállate

-Ya entendí, por cierto Seto ¿vas a ir a Kaiba Corp. A trabajar hoy? - le pregunta muy curioso

-Sí, ya te lo había dicho en la mañana antes de la película, pero antes te voy a llevar a casa- finalizo el más alto

-No Seto, No quiero a la mansión, además me eh quedado de ver con Yugi y los chicos para jugar un rato.- menciono

-¿Quién te a dado permiso de ir?- pregunto al tiempo que elevaba una ceja.

Al ver la actitud de su hermano al joven Mokuba no le quedo más que hacer uso de su arma secreta, se queda observando al mayor poniendo sus ojitos de cachorro regañado para luego volver a repetir

- ¿Puedo ir Seto?- sabiendo que de esa forma su hermano accedería ante su petición.

-Si Mokuba solo regresa a casa antes de as ocho, y vete en la limosina- termino de decir Seto, tras decir esto camino en la dirección contraria para dirigirse a Kaiba Corp.

Al ir recorriendo las calles se dio cuenta de que parecía que la ciudad estaba desierta, ya que no había nadie más que el caminando por ellas, al dar la vuelta en la esquina alguien choco contra él, por pura suerte el ojiazul no cayó al piso.

-Fíjate por dónde vas perro- le dijo con en tono frio al chico rubio que estaba en el suelo. El cual ignoro el comentario del otro, se puso en pie y saco un reloj de bolsillo para ver la hora.

-Voy tarde- tras aquellas palabras empezó a correr por la calle

Kaiba se enfureció, como se atrevía ese simple duelista de cuarta a ignorarlo, además le debía una disculpa después de todo por su culpa casi cae al suelo, así que decidió seguirlo para obligarlo a disculparse, camino tras el chico hasta un local con un letrero en el que se leía "Guarida del Cachorro". El nombre sin duda le pareció bastante extraño, pero aun así decidió entrar, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, ya que el local estaba vacío como el resto de la ciudad, se acerco al rubio para exigirle que le diera una disculpa como era debido por haber chocado contra él.

-Perro, ¿Qué no te han enseñado modales?- pregunto con sarna-Uno debe disculparse cuando choca…- dejo de hablar cuando el rubio volteo a verlo, debía estar alucinando o eso creía Kaiba, ya que Joey se encontraba en un traje blanco que le hacía ver muy bien además de que en su cabeza resaltaban un par de orejas de perro.

Por un momento Seto pensó que Joey iba a gritarle por la forma en que s ele quedaba viendo mas el hecho de que no había emitido palabra alguna hasta ese momento, pero no fue así el chico solo se dio la vuelta y siguió corriendo hacia una puerta dentro del local.

-Es muy tarde- Grito el rubio tras entrar en la puerta

Seto demasiado confundido decidió que tenía que seguirlo de nuevo, así que entro en la misma habitación tras la cual había desaparecido el rubio, en la cual había una mesa con unos dulces sobre ella, en la envoltura podía leerse "Cómeme"

-Cómeme, que ridículo- pensó después de agarrar uno leyendo lo que decía, avienta el dulce y toma otro de diferente color creyendo que diría lo mismo que el anterior, pero se sorprendió al notar lo que decía.

-Por qué no- dijo él como si le hablara al dulce para tomar otro donde se leía "anda cómeme", así siguió aventando los dulces, pero era bastante perturbador que todas las envolturas cambiaran el mensaje que tenían cada vez que las tomaba.

Ya que había aventado todos los dulces del tarro levanto la vista mirando en la pared un letrero "los dulces son bajos en azúcar y no tienen efectos secundarios" leyó para sí mismo. Sin duda cada vez la situación era más absurda, en el mismo letrero alcanzo a distinguir en letra más pequeña ilegible para el ojo humano, así que saco su lupa que solo utilizaba para leer algunos contratos y que siempre llevaba consigo, no por nada es el CEO más poderoso; con la lupa alcanza a ver el letrero que dice "no tire los dulces o el mono se enfadara".

Ridículo fue el pensamiento que atravesó por su mente, pero sin que él lo notara de un compartimiento secreto entro en la habitación un joven con cabello castaño con disfraz de mono, al darse cuenta Kaiba se sorprendió al reconocer al mono como Tristán de la alegre pandilla.

-¿Por qué tiras los dulces? Son para comerse no para aventarse engreído- le dijo Tristan

-Eso a ti no te importa mono- el comentario acido e irritante del ojiazul hizo enfurecer al chico que toma uno de los dulces del suelo, le quita la envoltura y en un rápido movimiento obliga a Kaiba a comerlo.- Los dulces se comen engreído- dice, y tras esto comienza a juntar los demás dulces para regresarlos a su frasco.

Kaiba decide ignorarlo a pesar de que lo había atragantado con el caramelo, pero también lo hace por que había comenzado a sentirse mal.

-ahora engreído es mejor que siga las flechas- sentencio el chico antes de salir por el mismo lugar por el que entro.

-¿Qué flechas?- pregunto pero ya no había nadie, esto era el colmo, comenzaba a arrepentirse de decidir seguir al perro, pero como estaba bastante furioso y quería salir de aquel endemoniado lugar busco las mentadas flechas que apuntaban a una puerta chiquita que no había notado antes.

Se acerco e intento abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave, comenzó a buscar la llave pero se dio cuenta que de alguna manera la mesa se estaba agrandando, el CEO comenzaba a dudar de su cordura. Mientras buscaba la llave miro un letrero en la puerta "prohibido el paso a engreídos". De nuevo una venita le salto de la sien, a él nadie le prohibía nada y mucho menos la entrada; así que comenzó a patear la puerta con todas su fuerzas quebrándola en el proceso, quito la puerta del marco para luego seguir las flechas que estaban en el piso.

Después de varios minutos le entro la desesperación, como demonios era posible que el maldito local fuera tan grande pensó el.

-¿estás perdido?- escucho una voz decirle, lo cual ocasiono que se girase para ver de dónde provenía la misteriosa voz, pero lo que encontró fue a una persona con disfraz tipo Barney, pero de un gato.

-Dime ¿A dónde vas?- le cuestionaba el gato

-No te importa- sentencio el

-o vamos si me dices yo podría decirte en la dirección que debes ir y Bla, bla, bla…- no presto atención al resto de lo que dijo, lo único que podía ver era como hablaba sin parar, incluso pareciera que ni respiraba así que solo hubo una persona de la cual creyó que se tratase.

-Granger ya cállate, y dime ¿has visto a donde se ah ido el perro?- cuestiono

-¿Perro?, por aquí no paso más que el cachorro de la reina de corazones.

Seto sintio como si le clavaran una daga en el pecho, ¿cómo era posible que el perro callejero tuviera dueño?, pero eso a el no le importaba ¿o sí? Prefirió no seguir pensando en todo eso, pensando que tan solo tendría que tratarse de una mentira o una especie de mal sueño.

-Y se fue por allá- la voz del gato lo saco de sus pensamientos, saliendo rápidamente en la dirección en que le había señalado.

Corrió varios minutos hasta dar con una casa con un diseño bastante extraño, era una combinación de mansión, parte de edificación barroca, y moderna, con toques bastante infantiles para su gusto. Pensaba seguir de largo cuando oyó la voz de su cachorro que procedía de la parte de atrás de la casa, un segundo había pensado que el perro era suyo. Y más le había llamado su cachorro, de seguro ese lugar ya le estaba afectando más de lo que creía.

Aun así se dirigió a la parte trasera, en cuanto entr lo primero que noto fue la gran mesa llena de bocadillos arreglada como si de una fiesta se tratase.

-Oye Kaiba que bueno que llegas- se le acerca Yami vestido de faraón. Te estábamos esperando, ven vamos a festejar la futura boda de Joey- anuncio Yami

-Si Kaiba-san únete a la fiesta- decía un alegre Yugi desde el lugar donde estaba sentado y disfrazado de kuriboh regalándole una gran sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Seto logro distinguir un poco de alcohol en el ambiente de seguro habían bebido, así que decidió ignorarlos y buscar al cachorro, lo encontró al otro lado de la mesa siendo abrazado por un chico bastante estrambótico.

-Vamos Joey que dices-

-No sé, además ya se me hace tarde- insistía el rubio

-Vamos, además es tu último día de soltero- al escuchar tales palabras el CEO sintió unos celos incontrolables por marcarle, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

-Vamos cachorro- decía el estrambótico acercándose cada vez más al cachorro e intentando unir sus labios.

El ceo estaba a punto de partirle la cara al chico, pero por que comenzó a pensar él, si solo estaba tratando de besar al perro, a su cachorro le corrigió una voz dentro de sí, de verdad estaba bastante confundido, cuando estaba a punto de gritarle al dado que se alejara de su cachorro este se levanto.

-Seme hace tarde, lo siento chicos- dijo el rubio

-Suerte- le deseo el estrambótico

-que te vaya bien- menciono Yugi

-Nos vemos en la boda- dijo Yami

Seto podía sentir sus nervios estallas, la alucinación que tenia le estaba desquiciando, además de que cada vez todo se volvía mas raro. Ya había visto a la "pandilla feliz" como él les llamaba, ahora solo le faltaba ver a sus enemigos o a las personas que detestaba.

-Vamos a festejar KAiba, por la boda de Joey- decía un alegre Yugi- uno…dos…tres-

-Kampai- Gritaron los tres que quedaban de la pandilla, pero Seto decidió ignorarlos siguiendo el camino por el que el rubio se había ido.

Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, cada diez pasos que daba el mundo se volvía mas bizarro. Pero cuando alcanzara al cachorro lo iba a hacer pagar muy caro, no solo por chocar contra el e ignorarlo todo el día, sino por haberlo llevado a ese mundo de lunáticos.

Estaba harto caminaba planeando su venganza, o si el cachorro pagaría muy caro.

-Quítate de en medio sacerdote- le grito un peliblanco montado en una motocicleta Harvey- estorbas- finalizo, Seto por suerte alcanzo a reaccionar moviéndose fuera del camino. ¿había pista de carretera un momento antes? Pensó el CEO, comenzaba a alterarse a un punto que no creía posible, de seguro alguien estaba jugando con su mente, las carreteras no aparecen de la nada y por arte de magia.

-Sacerdote ¿no vas a ir a la ceremonia?- pregunto el peliblanco

-No- respondió secamente

-Tú te lo pierdes- dejando ver una mirada bastante lujuriosa- sobre todo por la fiesta después de la ceremonia- acelera nuevamente dejando a Kaiba solo aun mas confundido si era posible.

El joven empresario decidió ya ni pensar, mejor iba a dedicarse a buscar la salida, cualquier otro dia podría hacer pagar al cachorro, pero mientras estaba en la búsqueda de alguna forma para salir llego a un enorme castillo, donde todos los jardines estaban lleno de flores, pero las más sobresalientes eran las rosas, un sinfín de adornos seguían su paso, demasiado cursi para su gusto, pensaba que parecía la decoración de una niña de por lo menos cinco años.

En la entrada del castillo había un enorme letrero "Bienvenidos a la Boda del Cachorro de la Reina de Corazones" cosa que logo que entrara furico, nadie le iba a quitar algo que era suyo a un Kaiba.

-¿Pensabas que Weler es tuyo?- le repitió una voz dentro de su mente, decidió ignorar ese hilo de pensamientos, solo entraría tomaría a su cachorro y se iría de ese mundo de locos. Decidió seguir los letreros que indicaban donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

Al irse acercando cada vez mas noto como estaban todas las personas que vio en su camino hasta el castillo, y lo peor de todo es que llevaban los mismos ridículos disfraces; siguió acercándose distinguiendo al cachorro parada en el altar esperando a que la novia entrara.

Seto solo sentía que ardía por dentro, quería acercarse al altar, tomar al rubio y llevárselo de ese lugar, pero algo se lo impedía su orgullo estaba logrando vencer a sus celos y su corazón.

Los músicos comenzaron a sonar la marcha nupcial, logra ver salir a una rubia con vestido de novia caminando despacio hacia Joey y al llegar este toma su mano.

-Qué bueno que llegaste a tiempo- le menciona felizmente la rubia

- Por nada del mundo llegaría tarde- respondió el cachorro, sin soltar sus manos se colocan en sus respectivos lugares para girarse y observar al maestro de ceremonias.

-Estamos reunidos aquí…-Kaiba estaba asombrado el cachorro no era el novio era el maestro de ceremonias ese hecho lo alegro demasiado tanto que no noto cuando le mencionaban hasta que Joey le grito.

-Hey neko engreído ¿vas a venir aquí o no?-

-¿A dónde perro?- pregunto Seto, contestando lo más serio que pudo para disimular que no prestaba ni la mínima atención.

-Al altar, ¿Qué tu coeficiente intelectual no te deja saber a qué vienes?- pregunto el maestro de ceremonias de manera arrogante.

Kaiba no le contesto limitándose a caminar hasta donde le indicaba el cachorro.

-Bien continuemos entonces- menciono el rubio –Mai aceptas a Seto Kaiba ¿cómo tu esposo?-

-alto ahí cachorro, de verdad crees ¿que yo soy el novio?- pregunto un asombrado Seto

-Si Kaiba, no me digas que tanto trabajar ah provocado que ese cerebro tuyo se seque- decía el rubio

-Mira perro- comenzó a decir el CEO en un tono de voz bastante frio- Yo si me caso, seria contigo entendido.- ante tales palabras Joey se sonrojo y oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices tú Joey?- intervino la rubia, que en algún instante el traje de novia había desaparecido dejando ver un traje rojo lleno de corazones.

-Está bien, Acepto- dijo el rubio sin levantar su mirada por la vergüenza.

-Bien entonces por el poder concedido a mi por el titulo de Reina de Corazones…-Media hora después de un dialogo eterno de por qué si titulo de reina de corazones y como lo obtuvo junto con el trono y demás partes de su vida la rubia termino diciendo- Ahora puedes besar al cachorro Kaiba.-

Kaiba se sonrojo, e ignoro los gritos que había por parte de todos los que habían asistido a la boda, fue hasta su cachorro lo sujeto de la cintura acerco sus labios mas y mas a los del cachorro…

-Seto, Ya levántate- Gritaba el pequeño Mokuba a su hermano

-Mokuba no grites- Kaiba se levanto y miro a su alrededor observando que aun se encontraba en la sala del cine.

-Si estabas tan cansado debiste quedarte en casa para poder recuperarte, ni siquiera viste la película- decía el pequeño en tono triste por a verlo obligado a ir al cine a ver una película que lo hizo dormir apenas empezara.

-No te preocupes mokuba- menciono al tiempo que revolvía sus cabellos

-Hermano, pero dime ¿Qué soñabas?, porque gritabas mucho- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ya que el CEO solía hablar entre sueños.

-Nada Mokuba, ya Vamonos- tomo al menor de la mano y salieron del cine.

Así que todo había sido un sueño pensaba para si el mayor, pero lo mas extraño era que si había sido un sueño porque sentía ese hueco en su pecho, como si algo le faltara ¿pero que era?.

-Seto vamos a comer algo ¿sí?- pregunto el menor

-Si Mokuba lo que quieras-

-Genial- respondió el pequeño entusiasmado, tomo la mano de su hermano y lo guio hasta un café cosplay que estaba cerca del cine.

Solo un sueño, se seguía repitiendo el mayor, estaba triste ya que no estaba casado con su cachorro, pero aun así, era un Kaiba, el no podía deprimirse, una parte de su mente comenzaba a pensar una forma fácil y rápida de buscar su venganza planeada en el sueño, y volver parte de este en realidad.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando se acerco el mesero a pedir su orden.

-Seto ¿Qué vas a ordenar?- le pregunto el pequeño Kaiba

-Tu elige Mokuba- le decía para seguir con sus pensamientos y hacer una lista mental de todo lo que debía hacer.

-Okey, Entonces Joey nos traes dos hamburguesas, un café para Seto y un refresco para mí-

-Por supuesto Chibi, solo una pregunta ¿Qué trae Kaiba? Se le ve bastante raro- insinuaba le rubio

-No se- dijo el pequeño fingiendo inocencia

-Bueno no tardo, en un momento les traigo su orden- el rubio se alejo y Seto no se dio ni cuenta de su presencia, siguiendo la forma de ideas su plan para ganar la apuesta.

-Oye seto y ¿Por qué Decias entre sueños que Joey era tuyo?- pregunto el más pequeño

-Mokuba yo no dijo eso- Sonrojándose

-Si lo dijiste mientras dormías en el cine- insistía el chibi

-que no Mokuba y ya mejor deja ese tema por la paz- sentencio Seto haciendo que el pequeño bajara la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos tras el flequillo.

-Kaiba que mal hermano es- dice el rubio dejando el pedido en la mesa. – Chibi no le hagas caso al amargado de tu hermano-

-Cachorro no te metas- dijo el ceo, al oír de quien se trataba.

-¿cachorro?- se cuestiono el rubio-Valla me sorprendes con tus nuevos apodos-dijo el rubio

-Nada perro…- se corto con lo que iba a decir al verlo vestido como se encontraba, justo como lo había visto en su sueño- ¿Qué haces vestido así?

-Pues trabajar que más podría hacer- en serio que Kaiba estaba más raro de lo normal pensaba el rubio.

-Eso sí que no- decía Seto

-¿no qué?- preguntaba confundido el rubio.

Seto tomo la muñeca del rubio, saco una suma considerable de su cartera para pagar la cuenta y salió del local llevando de la mano a Joey con cara de que le pasa a este, mientras Mokuba feliz por la reacción de su hermano, así que decidió mandar un texto por su cel. Cuando Joey salió de su estado de Shock ya estaban dentro de la limosina.

-Escucha bien cachorro ya que no lo pienso repetir- dijo de manera seria, viendo directamente a los ojos del rubio. – A partir de mañana vas a dejar ese estúpido trabajo y te vas a llevar todas tus cosas a mi casa – tras decir esto el ojiazul espero el berrinche que supuso hacia su cachorro.

-Así ricachón engreído, y porque tendría yo que obedecerte, tú no eres nada de mí- estas palabras lograron que empresario se enfureciera, tomo al rubio de la cintura y con otra mano sostuvo su mentón acercando sus labios a los del rubio robándole un beso.

-desde ahora eres mi cachorro-

-No Soy tu mascota Kaiba- dijo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-Y ¿Quién dijo que lo fueras?

-Entonces ¿que soy yo para ti?- pregunto esperando que alguna respuesta cruel le rompiera el corazón.

-Tu eres mi pareja de ahora en adelante, hasta que tu quieras-

-¿hasta que yo quiera?- pregunto asomprado ya que no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Kaiba

-Si-

-Asi solo sean cinco minutos-

-Si- dijo el ceo de manera fría aunque sus ojos estaban tristes- Nunca te obligaría a estar conmig…-No pudo continuar hablando ya que el rubio le había callado con un beso.

-De acuerdo acepto, pero solo mientras los dos sintamos lo mismo-

-Hay que linda declaración- decía con una enorme sonrisa un pequeño pelinegro. Los otros dos se apartaron un poco sin voltear a ver al pequeño

-Jeje, Ya tengo un hermano nuevo- decía alegre el chibi, mientras enviaba el video que su hermano jamás noto que había grabado junto con un mensaje que decía "lloren y paguen". Así los tres se fueron felizmente por las cosas del rubio para vivir todos juntos. Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-No-Gritaban un grupo de jóvenes al terminar de ver el video

Jaja- reía un pequeño tricolor de ojos violetas –Mokuba les gano chicos-

-No es justo- alegaba un peliblanco

-si hizo trampa- se quejaba un rubio

-Marik, Bakura no se quejen, aparte fue su idea la apuesta- decía la chica del grupo-

-Sí pero no creímos que reaccionara asi el sacerdote- decía el peliblanco.

-si yo creí que al despertar de la visión iba a golpear a alguien- insistía el rubio

-Pues ¿qué le hicieron ver?- pregunto Yugi

-a Pues esto- Enseñándole un mini libreto de película, al instante que Yugi estallo en risas junto con Tea y Tristan.

-Pero con ese argumento de historia no lograrían que Kaiba golpeara a Joey- anuncio Yugi

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Sencillo- dijo Yami- Porque esa historia fue escrita por Mokuba, y él conoce a su hermano

-que no pero este no lo…-Bakura se detuvo al observar el libreto- sabia que el enano ese hizo trampa.

-¿Por qué lo dices Bakura?- pregunto Marik

-Mira nos cambio el libreto, entonces el hechizo salió mal.-

-Bueno chicos no se quejen- dijo tea- van a tener que pagar-

-Bueno ya que- dijo el peliblanco ya recuperare el dinero en la siguiente apuesta, verdad Marik-

-Si- le contesto el rubio

Todos los demás se alejan de ese par, no era la primera vez que apostaban con Mokuba, pero dependiendo de la apuesta, excluía a los participantes de esta para que no hicieran trampa, Entonces si ellos no sabían de la apuesta de quien y de que iba la apuesta. Todos sintieron frio al ver la mirada del albino y del rubio, se tendrían que cuidar la espalda por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
